


Good day

by Laisarre



Series: The Masters [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мастер и Тета из параллельной Вселенной путешествуют вместе. Не всегда это плохо для них обоих.<br/>Post <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2671433">The Story of Theta Sigma</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kris_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/gifts).



> Post [The Story of Theta Sigma](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2671433)  
> Спасибо **kris_soulmate** за отбеченность, again ;3

\- На колени, Тета.  
Этот… приказ всегда был немного неожиданным для него. Мастер выбирал то время, которое нравилось ему, и неважно, где и когда они находились. В любой из комнат ТАРДИС (очень некстати это случилось в лаборатории, когда они решили разработать вирус, который уничтожит исключительно каких-то ящерок, которые почему-то жутко не нравились Мастеру, но разве Тета мог не подчиниться?), на любой планете, до, после или даже _во время_ осуществления их планов. Впрочем, в совсем неудачных месте-времени это происходило крайне редко.  
Когда звучал этот приказ, Тета понимал, что сейчас уже нельзя выдвигать свои предложения, возмущаться чем-то, с чем-то не соглашаться. Нужно просто подчиниться. Принять то, что на уме Мастера, _насладиться этим_. Тогда все будет хорошо. Более чем хорошо. Мастер всегда будет с ним, и он всегда будет нужен Мастеру. 

\- Разденься. Только оставь свою глупую бабочку.  
Мастер часто просил… _приказывал_ оставить бабочку. Несмотря на то, что он продолжал называть ее дурацкой, ему явно нравилось видеть что-то на шее Теты. Мастер как-то принес ему галстук, но это было совсем не то.   
Тета выполнил приказ молча, но немного улыбаясь и иногда поглядывая на Мастера. Целиком раздеваться, не поднимаясь с колен - не самое простое занятие, если честно. По крайней мере, хорошо, что сейчас они в своей спальне, где есть мягкий ковер. 

Следующий приказ был уже без слов. Это определенная эмоция, которую Мастер передал Тете, которую никогда нельзя будет выразить ни на одном языке. В ней заключается все - чувства Мастера, его желания в целом и желание конкретно сейчас. Благодаря телепатии им не приходится тратить время на долгие обсуждения того, что конкретно и в какой позе хочет Мастер.   
В этот раз Тета сначала приблизился - все так же на коленях - к Мастеру, расстегнул его брюки и посмотрел наверх, ожидая разрешения. В его взгляде были неприкрытая любовь и желание. Желание не только сексуальное, но и желание угодить. Мастеру нравилось все это.   
Когда Мастер одобрительно улыбнулся и кивнул, Тета аккуратно стянул с него белье. Ему нравилось то, что Мастер уже был возбужден, нравилось чувствовать себя желанным.   
Тета держал руки за спиной (он уже знал, что Мастеру так нравилось больше) и взял в рот головку члена, мягко лаская языком. Это ему тоже нравилось: его организм научился любить все, что нравилось Мастеру. Поэтому он был совсем не против того, что довольно скоро Мастер уже довольно крепко держал его за волосы и насаживал глубже, заставляя принимать член почти целиком. Тета старался ласкать языком и во время движений, но выходило не слишком хорошо. Впрочем Мастер все равно остался доволен.   
Особенно он был доволен, когда с очередным движением вошел до глотки Теты, и тот _принял_ , наконец-то не заходясь от этого кашлем. За это Тета получил волну одобрения, благодаря которой вполне мог бы застонать от наслаждения, если бы рот был свободен. 

Когда Мастер отстранился, - ох, но Тета не хотел отстраняться, он хотел еще раз провести языком вдоль члена, хотел дольше ласкать сам, хотел - Тета еще какое-то время стоял на коленях с раскрытым ртом и полуприкрытыми глазами и почти стонал. “Почти” закончилось, когда Мастер телепатически напомнил ему, что он хотел видеть дальше. Принимая желаемую Мастером позу (Тета был практически на четвереньках, но руки были сзади, и ими он раздвигал ягодицы, открываясь своему Мастеру), он все же застонал по-настоящему.  
Тета никогда раньше не подумал бы, что ему может нравиться все это.   
Вскоре Мастер опустился на колени позади него. Одна рука легла на плечо, близко к шее, а второй Мастер взялся за бедро, устраиваясь и уже касаясь головкой члена ануса.  
Они редко занимались подготовкой Теты, но, в целом, это было не слишком необходимо. Организм повелителя времени быстро приспосабливался, поэтому сейчас некоторый начальный дискомфорт уже проходил почти сразу, а дальнейшие ощущения были куда ярче и приятнее.   
Когда Мастер начал входить в Тету, тот закусил губу, ему не хотелось… пожалуй, разочаровывать Мастера тем, что он так медленно привыкал ко всему.   
Уже будучи целиком внутри, Мастер ненадолго замер, конечно же, чувствуя, что Тете нужно какое-то время. И благодаря этому, когда он наконец начал двигаться, Тета уже не смог сдержать стона удовольствия. Впрочем, он и не должен был его сдерживать - Мастеру нравилось слышать.

Часто, когда темп движений уже становился быстрее, Мастер тоже не мог молчать.  
\- Да, Тета, сожмись так еще, - он говорил хрипло и немного сбивчиво, но для Теты всегда оставалось загадкой, как он вообще мог связно говорить в это время, когда у него самого выходило только стонать и пределом его возможностей было слово “Мастер”. - _Мой Тета_.  
Эти слова - которые Мастер часто произносил не только вслух, но и телепатически, заодно ненамеренно вываливая свои чувства, - всегда заставляли Тету кончить раньше, он просто не мог сдерживаться, чувствуя все это.   
Мастер редко продерживался намного дольше. Все же он просто обожал чувствовать, как Тета сжимался вокруг него, и как стонал его имя, и как телепатически показывал, насколько сильно он _нуждался_ в нем.

По окончании они отдыхали, если была такая возможность.  
Сейчас она была, и они вместе лежали на ковре, рядом друг с другом. Тета разглядывал Мастера и осторожно касался кончиками пальцев - щеки, шеи, руки и пальцев. Мастер не слишком любил… проявления нежности, просто из-за того, что ему пришлось пережить, но с Тетой он понемногу к этому привыкал.   
Поэтому перед тем, как подняться, он повернулся к Тете и поцеловал его, удивительно мягко для них, и провел пальцами по щеке, так же, как делал это сам Тета.  
\- Надеюсь, ты тут уберешься? - с уже привычной усмешкой поинтересовался Мастер, наконец поднимаясь с ковра и поправляя одежду.  
\- Надеюсь, ТАРДИС сделает это сама, - с улыбкой ответил Тета и отправился в душ.


End file.
